Sunil The Hero
by FS1Pets
Summary: Pepper is not at LPS today..but why? Something isn't right, and it's up to Sunil Nevla The Brave Mongoose to go find out. ( Sunil x Pepper )
1. Something Isn't Right

Sunil Nevla realized that Pepper wasn't at the day care today. Where was she? Something about this didn't feel right to him. He had that worried look on his cute wittle face. He felt that nervous feeling that something is very wrong.

He had some sweat coming down his forehead. Something, just something was just not right about Pepper. Sunil didn't really do much for the past few hours.

He just sat on the tire swing and thought. Everyone noticed that there was something wrong with him ( not really cause he worries like this all the time ) and decided to see what was up. Penny gently tapped the mongoose on the shoulder.

" Sunil..I don't mean to interrupt your...concentration but - "

Before she could finish her sentence, she got interrupted by Sunil jumping up into the air screaming.

" AHHHHH! Oh...oh...ok..." Sunil said catching his breath.

" Sorry to scare you...again..." Penny apologized.

" Oh...it's ok..."

" What are you thinking about Sunny?" Vinnie asked with concern.

Sunil sighed and looked at his friends with a not so happy face. And no one likes to see Sunil sad.

" Oh...I was just thinking about something..." He said quietly with his head down.

" What was it? "

" Well, Pepper has not come in today and well..I'm starting to get worried." Vinnie got up on the tire swing and patted Sunil on the back.

" It's ok my little worrying friend. Just because Pepper's gone today doesn't mean that something bad happened to her. "

He said comfortingly to his best mongoose friend. " Yeah like, what if she's just sick? " Russell said trying to make him feel better also.

" Guys she is not just sick! Something does not feel right and I can feel it in my tiny little gut! "

" Ok..." The pets slowly backed away from the panicking mongoose. Sunil went back to concentrating. The other pets watched him with concern hiding behind the pet beds.

" I hope he's going to be ok. " Minka said without that hyper ness in her voice.

" There's gotta be some'm to get his mind off it. " Vinnie said. Meanwhile back with Sunil, He was deep into his mind...thinking...finally he got a vision..he couldn't quite make out what it was it was kinda fuzzy.

Well whatever it was, all he knew is that it wasn't good. Sunil heard something like screaming, everything in his vision going by fast, and loud heart pounding. Sunil's eyes shot right back open, even more nervous than before.

But when he opened his eyes, he noticed he wasn't in the same place as before. The place was dark and looked like a creepy forest of some type. Sunil heard more mumbled screaming. It yelled, " HELP! He heard quiet * hissing * sounds nearby. A presence that someone or something was there. He breathed very heavily and his eyes widened. Then a shadow shot right in his face.


	2. Trust Your Gut

And that's when he officially snapped out of his vision.

" AHHH! AHH! AH! AH! AHHHHH! " Everyone turned to Sunil startled by his sudden screaming.

" What happened?! " Vinnie exclaimed. The mongoose nearly passed out.

" Pepper is in trouble! " Sunil got up and on four legs and scampered away.

" WAIT! " Cried Penny Ling. But it was too late. Sunil was all ready outside, running as fast as he could on his four legs with a very concerned expression on his face. A vision in his mind was telling him that something was happening in the zoo.

Farther and farther away from home he went, running and his tiny heart beating heavily. When he got to the zoo he looked at the entrance with big eyes. ( Like in Gailbreak )

He was scared, but he was brave. The love of his life was in trouble and he needed to rescue her before something bad happens.

Sunil gulped slowly crawling inside. His frightened, big, shiny, gold eyes studying the place for any signs of danger. Suddenly Sunil heard very harsh human voices yelling at him.

" HEY MOVE IT! "

" EWWW A RAT! "

" GET OUT OF THE WAY! "

" BEAT IT! " The zoo was getting crowded, so he had to run through and around the people's legs as quickly as possible before someone kicked him or reported him to the zoo keepers or something.

While Sunil was running, he thought of which exhibit that Pepper would be in..

A ferocious lion, or a big mean bear or a man eating crocodile... These bad thoughts made the mongoose shiver and continued running for his life.

" Pepper where are you? " He mumbled to himself.


	3. Sunil The Hero

" Help! " A voice kept repeating in Sunil's mind. Finally he came across an exhibit that looked familiar to him. Like he's seen it somewhere...

He climbed on the fence thing and looked down. There were plants everywhere, and a great big log and tons of rocks. A small little den was in between a few large stones in the wall.

Someone, a young woman saw Sunil and she screamed, " AHH! RUN AWAY MONKEY! " And then, she raised her arm and hit him, making Sunil lose balance and fall inside the exhibit. " AHH! " When he was inside, he had been knocked out.

Sunil lay on the grassy ground and breathed silently. It was about forty five minutes or so until the mongoose woke up. He first got up slowly and when he realized where he was at, he gasped and shook. Sunil walked around a little bit, looking for Pepper...that is, if that was the right exhibit... The mongoose's ears twisted around, listening closely to the things around him. Walking around, Then Sunil heard another Indian accented voice. He leaped in a bush and listened through the leafy branches.

" My precious little blossom, come on we can be together, we don't need that STUPID mongoose! " Sunil's eyes grew wide with surprise. Was he talking about...

" Pepper, my sweet little Pepper babe, we can married in live together in peace! You really don't need to go back to the pet store do ya? That place is nothin but a waste of your life!

" Sunil isn't STUPID! Shut up you ugly beast! "

Wait a minute...THAT voice sounded familiar...was it...

PEPPER. It was her, and she has been kidnapped! Suddenly without thinking, Sunil gasped loudly, but quickly covered his mouth. There was a pause in the enemy's conversation with Pepper.

" I know you're hiding in here.. " The voice whispered evilly. Sunil ducked down on the ground, curling himself into a tiny ball like a kitten, and closed his eyes.

" Happy thoughts Sunil happy thoughts. "

But then, the voice said something else, but this time, it made things change just a bit..

" Come. Get. STEVE.. "

Sunil's eyes shot right back open, and he grunted angrily. He knew that name, he knew exactly who it was, and he will never forget. It was his acquaintance, Steve... When Blythe told him and Steve to be friends by introducing themselves to each other, it didn't OFFICIALLY mean that they were real FRIENDS. Steve wasn't as friendly as he seemed in the end, and now Sunil knew that for sure now, cause he KIDNAPPED PEPPER!

He breathed heavily, grunting like an angry, ferocious tiger, his fists preparing for some major butt kicking.

" Come out you little creep! " Then, Sunil courageously marched right out from the bush with the most furious face.

" Looking for me? " He said in a very deep voice.

" s...Su...nil?! " Pepper stuttered, surprised that he was standing right there. Pepper was wrapped around tightly by Steve's body, so she couldn't move or escape. Her eyes grew big and shiny with hope.

" I am here for you, mustn't you fear Pepper, for I will save you. "

" Well, well, well! If it isn't my old pal Sunil..." Steve said sticking out his tongue.

" I am not your pal...you are my ENEMY...I knew that there was something about you that still wasn't right. I knew you weren't my real friend after all..." Sunil said angrily, about ready to slap the big snakes's face.

" Maybe you cannot trust me, but I do have your precious Pepper Clark. "

Pepper whimpered, scared to death cause she didn't want to die.

" Let her go you oversized WORM! "

" Take any step closer then she's going to die. "

The cobra threatened and held the skunk tighter with his body. He glared at her with a sinister smile and showed his long fangs at her, hissing. She gulped, shaking.

" DON'T. YOU. DARE..."

" Oh I do. You may have defeated my last time, but now this is my greatest revenge! "

" I WILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE...TO RELEASE HER. " Steve ignored and began to wrap himself tighter around Pepper till only her eyes and nose were showing.

" 1...2...3...! " But Steve didn't release her. The only thing that WAS released was her foul odor, which wasn't noticeable quite yet.

Sunil had the most furious face of any times you've ever seen him. He growled with spit coming down from his mouth, his teeth clenching together, preparing all four legs for an epic battle.

" I HAVE GIVEN YOU WAY TO MUCH TIME! I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF! " Sunil jumped high into the air and scratched Steve's face, leaving a scar on his left cheek. Steve was now ticked. He hissed loudly and attempted to strike the mongoose faster than lightning. But Sunil was to fast for him. He jumped all around him and avoided getting bitten. Scratching all around the cobra.

" I HATE YOU! " Finally, after a whole lot of butt kicking, Sunil jumped right around Steve's neck and put his arms around it, causing him to choke.

" Let her go..." Sunil said said in his ear.

" N...nev...er..." Said Steve, barely speaking. Sunil twisted his enemy's neck and slammed it on the ground, making him pass out...I think...

" Im...still...alive..." Steve's said weakly, raising his head. He sniffed the air and it made him choke and the he passed out.

" Whoopsss..." Said Pepper, getting out of the cobra's long body. Sunil smiled brightly at her and he ran over to give her a hug. She blushed.

" Thank you..." The skunk said and kissed her hero on the cheek. " I guess you really are El Cobra Cabra after all. "


End file.
